Booker D rebirth and journey in Hyrule
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: Warning: If you didn't finish playing or watching Bioshock infinite then don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Booker D Rebirth

A Bioshock & Legend of Zelda crossover and a special guest Alan wake

Me: Hello good sirs and the sky army this is going to be a new story of mine so please enjoy

DISCLAMER: Don't own 2K games and Nintendo.

Warning: If you didn't finish playing or watching Bioshock infinite then don't read.

Chapter 1: Booker rebirth

Booker POV

Darkness that I'm falling in, after Elizabeth drown me it was so dark. I couldn't see my hands or feel them all I saw was nothing but black. My eyes were close; I won't open them if I see light.

Then a white light came out. I open my eyes; I heard a women voice she said

"Booker open your eyes your seeing light you're alive. Elizabeth failed to drown you plus kill. You need to be out of the dark and into the light you might have a nightmare it would help you wake up from this craziness."

The women disappear into the light. I ran to the light, there was a soft wall in the way but I ran through it. I heard a women screaming I heard that scream before, it was the scream of Elizabeth, I look around and I just know that I came out of her stomach, and then I scream for my life we were both screaming. I open my eyes and I was back in the real world.

Squid: Hey It's me squid

Me: Get out of here you're not supposed to be here so get out of this chapter. Thank you for reading this chapter If you like the chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


	2. Chapter 2: The awaking and Alan wake

Chapter 2: The awaking and Alan wake

I wake up on a strange little island. I got up and I look around for some more land but the fog was so thick I couldn't see more land, I look around again I saw two people I know those two it was Robert Lutece & Rosalind Lutece. Robert said

"Surprise that you're alive."

"Thought that your dead." said Rosalind

"But he alive not dead."

"Yes between life and death."

"He needs vigor and guns."

"I got the Guns."

"And I got the vigor."

"The weapons I got for you are carbine & a RPG for the taste."

"The Vigor I got for you is possession, Bulking bronco, & shock jockey."

"Here you go."

"Good luck."

They disappear into the fog like they always disappear. I pick up the weapons I needed, drank the vigor got my powers back, the fog faded away and I saw more land and bridges to get across the water actually it was a Lake, I walk to the other side of the land and I read a sign that says (Hyrule town left, Lon lon ranch straight, Forest right) I decide to go to the ranch ask for some water and food and then go to the Hyrule town I walk to the ranch entrance as I enter, I knock on the door to see if someone home there was an adult girl open the door she said

"Yes can I help you?"

"Umm I need some food and water please"

"Oh ok come right in and that will be 5 rupees"

"Here 5 gold silver eagles"

"Whoa these are real money"

"Yeah got a problem there not fake"

"No it's just weird"

As I came in a saw a man that look like human without pointy ears. I walk up to him and say "Excuse me"

Me: That the end of this chapter If you like the chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


	3. Chapter 3: Hyrule market and Elizabeth

Chapter 3: Hyrule market and Elizabeth

Alan POV

As I turn around I saw a man that looks like a normal human.

"Yes you need something?"

The man said,

"My name is Booker Dewitt, I'm a friend, & I'm searching for a girl"

"Ok, my name is Alan wake I'm a writer & maybe I can help you. I have known how to shoot a gun; the weapons I got are a revolver, a hunting rifle, a pump action shotgun, 2 flare gun, and 6 flash bangs."

"Ok you're in we will just wait here until the girl will get us are food and water"

The girl came down with our supplies, we said goodbye to her, and Booker and I are heading to the draw bridge to Hyrule market.

Normal POV for a while

Booker and Alan look around, finding Elizabeth.

Booker POV

As I was finding Elizabeth I said to Alan

"Let's go to the back alley so we can load our weapons in case things get ugly"

"Good idea"

We went to the back alley of the market load my carbine and my RPG. Alan said

"Holy crap where did you get a RPG?"

Wind blows to us leaves were blow right to us and it was those two again Robert Lutece & Rosalind Lutece. Rosalind said

"Looks like Booker got a friend"

"I know, he got a friend from the future"

"Indeed"

I said "What you saying that Alan is from another dimension time period"

"By what you're saying is correct, Alan is from 2013"

"Alan is from the 21th century"

"Yep, you must be from the 20th century Booker" said Alan

"Indeed I'm am"

"In case you need money here you go 1,000,000 silver eagles for the shop behind you" said Rosalind

We turn around.

"Oh ok thank you and where did they go?"

They were gone and the money was just lying there with a note saying

"The girl is here go find her, be careful she can clone herself as a solider with any type of gun from the 1912, she clone herself by any number that's she wants, and you can by other guns for free if you want."

When we went back to the Market everyone was gone except for a girl standing there singing a song. I heard that song before it was called the songbird calling, and I knew that was Elizabeth singing it.

Me: Ok that's the end of this chapter.

Booker: Is this going to be a series

Alan: I think so

Me: well of course it is it going to be a big one, If you like the chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


	4. Chapter 4: A daughter and father fight

Chapter 3: A fight between daughter and father

Normal POV

"Elizabeth." Said Booker

Elizabeth turns around and she was surprise and angry said

"You" pause for a moment "I thought I drown you"

"Well you failed and you can't do it again, because I dissever to be alive"

Elizabeth said "convocar clon soldado"

Then a solider Elizabeth clone came out of the ground and push Booker to a well that was filled with water. Put Booker head down in the water, Alan pull his hunting rifle and shot the clone on the head, Booker put his head up out of the water, and punches the real Elizabeth. Elizabeth bounces back a drip of blood came out of her mouth, and said "convocar a treinta soldados clon." Then 30 of them came out of the ground, Booker said

"Damn it must run back to Alan"

Booker quickly runs back to Alan, the real Elizabeth walks to a door wave's good bye close the door and it disappear. The solider Elizabeth's had pistols and machine guns; they fire away, and scarred around the towns market. Booker pulls out his carbine and sees 2 clone Elizabeth around the corner, Alan pulls out a flash bang, but an arrow went pass them and hit one of the clones on the left chest, the clone pulls out the arrow from its left chest, and another arrow came to them and hit the second one on the head and died. Booker fire his carbine at the first one and die, and then 10 more came to the back ally 5 went behind them. Booker said

"Damn it were so boned."

The 10th solider Elizabeth said

"Nowhere to escape now prepare to di-"

Out of nowhere a figure was behind them and the four of them fell to the ground died with a slash on their back, the tenth one turns around with a huge slash on her back fell on her knees blood was spilling out of her back, grab the figure legs, and said

"Damn you"

"Who are you over there, don't make me shoot." said Booker

The figure came out of the shadow; he had a green tunic on with a green hat, wearing boots, and he had the pointing ears, the figure said

"My name Link and I'm hero of time."

The 3rd Elizabeth said

"There the hero of time 5th Elizabeth"

"Yes let's kill the three of the-"

A gun has been fire it was, Link who fires a pistol at the 5th one and said

"Oh so that how it fires, well I got more ammo from this thing."

"It's called a pistol"

"Oh it's called a pistol"

"Yes watches were you point that pistol."

"Ok"

"Kill them" said the 3rd Elizabeth

Booker pulls out his RPG and whip out the squad. Alan was hearing no more gun fire, and then he said

"Did you kill all of them?"

"Umm yeah all of them while you guys were at the back ally hiding."

"Wow you take out 18 Elizabeth's by your sword without a gun" said Booker

"Yep sure did look."

Booker & Alan walk to the town market and saw 18 dead Elizabeth, Booker & Alan were amaze that Link did all of this without a gun, Link said

"Now let us go back to the castle and you two will be expelling about what's going on around here."

"Maybe that's a good idea" said Alan

Me: Well that's the end of this chapter, If you like the chapter please review it I like to hear about it, tell your friends about it follow me make it grow Good sir.


	5. Chapter 5: The Door

Chapter 5: The Door

Booker POV

Alan, Link and I walk to hyrule castle, lately I was concern about a door that Elizabeth walk into earlier, I was remembering a lighthouse that goes to a millions worlds, and my head started to hurt real badly. We made it to the drawbridge and head to the throne room I saw a princess there and she said

"Link who are these two"

"Zelda these are some friends I made. Here me out I-"

A guard came out of the door way and said

"Your highness sorry to disrupt, but something happen in the town market and the back ally"

"What Happen?"

"We saw 30 dead body all of them had like the same face and body."

"Who's responsible for all this?"

"I don't know"

"Zelda" I pause for a moment "It was us, but there was a girl that can open tear, make clones, go to random worlds where ever she wants to, also I don't know what's she planning I'll stop her, I'm not going to do this alone I have a group Alan, and Link, and we will go to these different world who knows maybe we can make new friends from these world and learn their ways and my name is Booker Dewitt and I don't know about this but I think were in war."

"My name is Alan wake, and yes I'm with Booker."

"My name is Link, and yes I'm with Booker to."

"But I need a door that can go to the millions doors dimension"

Zelda stood up and said "Come with me."

We walk up to a tower and there was a door and a vending machine, I went to the vending machine change my weapons bought a ton of hand cannon & shot gun ammo, Alan bought a lot of his type of ammo, and Link he bought a lot of pistol ammo, Zelda said

"Here, this door will lead to the dimension like you said Good luck and please be careful."

"Ok will be" I said

"Alight guys lets go" Open the door for adventure.

To be continue.

Me: Alright so the series begins thank you so much If you like the story please review it I like to hear about the story, tell your friends about it follow it make it grow Good sir.


End file.
